Negima: Predestined Chronicle
by Overflowing
Summary: It has been two years since Negi and co. defeated Fate's party and since then, the members of Ala Alba had disbanded for their own purposes. Danger is brewing once more, is it time for Ala Alba to be reuinited after such a long period of separation?
1. Ch I: The Gentleman Mercenary

_**~Pre-story story stuff.~**_

Disclaimer:

Me: Hmm, this is awkward. ~Looks around.~ Maybe I should have introduced a couple of characters before attempting this, huh? ~Sigh~ Oh well, I do not own anything related to Negima as you all should know. But wouldn't that be cool!? ~Fantasizes...~

----

Since I don't want to mess up the speech process of Kaede and Ku Fei (i.e. de gozaru) I am going to leave them out until I can learn the proper methods. ~PM me if you want to tell me! ^.^

Also, sorry if it is completely terrible. I know I'm not that good and this is my first attempt.. XD

Now, on with the show or in this case, story! (It's a bit short, you have been warned! This is due to me wanting to quickly introduce my original character to the story. ^^)

------------------

It has been two years since Fate Averruncus', or Tertium's, contrivance had been opposed and then nullified by Negi and the rest of Ala Alba. With a final disastrous battle between the two parties who narrowly escaped fatalities, the spectacle was finally settled and Fate, along with his allies, were forced to retreat and they have yet to be heard from during these passing years.

It was only soon after this incident that the members of Ala Alba decided to set their own course, to walk their own paths, and separated from one another. Of course some of the members' bonds were just too tight and they formed their own parties. In addition to the divergence of the group, a great many of them decided to be more incorporated with the magical world and either visit on a regular basis or have stayed the entire two years, absent from their daily lives back at Mahora Academy.

Amongst the lot who remained were the three Library Expedition Club members, Ayase Yue, Miyazaki Nodoka, and Saotome Haruna. The latter of the group happened to be doing the shopping in the desert-like city in which the company had taken refuge, alone.

"Darn that Honya-chan. It was totally her turn to go shopping today. How was I tricked into doing this? That girl sure has developed..." Haruna's voice had a tone of vengeance to it.

The overhanging sun on this bright day's noon beat relentlessly on the chocolate hair, emerald eyed Haruna as she spoke annoyed to herself. The lone woman was trekking through the desolate city streets with a single brown bag packed under one arm which contained the groceries and with the other hand, Haruna was attempting to block out the sun by holding it out in front of her face, though it was still able to sift through her fingers and reflect off the lenses of her glasses.

"I know it's a strange thing to be thinking about but...I wonder how the others are doing. It just hasn't been the same without them. ~Sigh~" Haruna spoke softly to herself.

The seemingly depressed Haruna was turning the corner when she thought she heard a familiar phrase and by the time she turned around a thin wooden pillar exploded into a shrapnel of splintered projectiles scattering in each and every direction. Haruna let out a high pitched squeal and dove towards the floor to try and avoid the disaster, throwing the brown paper bag above her head. This explosion was like something she had experienced before or rather, someone she has met before. It can't be...no!

"What the _hell_ was that?" Haruna's voice was filled with shock as well as fear.

The familiar sounding phrase from before was that of _Adeat_, one which she has used many times before. But who else around here could possibly have a pactio card? A woman with crimson hair and two long demon-like horns protruding from her skull was standing not far from Haruna's position. A beige mage cloak covered most of her bodily appearance and she held a fiddle in one hand with the bow in the other.

"Saotome Haruna, you and that mind reader were the ones who defeated me those years ago. I wonder if it was by some act of fate that we meet on this day. Without the mind reader aiding you, how long can you last?" The fiddle wielding woman's face remained passive and expressionless while addressing Haruna.

"Shi-Shirabe? Impossible! Why...are you showing up at a time like this? We defeated you guys fairly, why are you attacking now?" Haruna remained stunned on the ground with a stutter in her voice.

If it is Shirabe then that explains the attack Haruna witnessed. It must have been a highly amplified soundwave capable of smashing rock into dust with ease. If this woman goes serious, how could someone like our beloved manga artist survive? Maybe she has improved over these last couple of years but the fear in her eyes is possibly proving otherwise. Will she be a simple liability?

Without further explanation, Shirabe, close companion of Fate Averruncus, connected the bow with the strings of the fiddle but when she attempted to strum her benevolent artifact of an instrument a monstrous piercing blare was heard followed by the sound of a ricochet which originated from near Shirabe's hand, sending the bow flipping from her hand. It was a bullet? But who could have fired it?

"Who was that, Negi-sensei? Boy does he know when to make an entrance. Even after all these years!" Haruna's fear was stricken for even just a moment at the thought of Negi Springfield coming to her personal aid.

"Who dare interrupt me? Show yourself." Even in time of anger, Shirabe remains without over induced expression.

But it was not Negi, he was nowhere to be seen. Who was this savior of Haruna? It would have been expected to be Negi, right? Why has this day in particular become so strange and abstract?

"I'm sorry Ms. Shirabe but I cannot allow you to hurt this girl. What kind of a gentleman would I be then? Hehe..." A mysterious voice of a man was coming from far off in the distance.

Both Shirabe and Haruna's heads jerked towards the direction in which it came from. A young man between the ages of seventeen and nineteen was standing on a cliff side high above the city grounds. He was propping up his light brown western cowboy hat with the barrel of his .357 Smith & Wesson magnum revolver, revealing a few locks of his strawberry blonde hair and his undeniably handsome face. An identical firearm was limply hanging in the opposite hand which drooped at the side of his well built body.

A trench coat of a color similar to his hat was draped over his white button-up dress shirt and ended directly behind his knees, pressing against his black slacks. Slung over his back was a bolt-action rifle, an M40A3 equiped with an ACOG scope.

"The Gentleman Mercenary of the New World, Alastair Forrest who is often compared to the likes of Tatsumiya Mana. We hired you yet you are breaching your contract by stopping me? What is the meaning of this?" Shirabe, now absent of her artifacts bow, had no choice but to lower her weapon and wait for this Alastair's explanation.

Haruna could not do a thing but listen to this conversation between the apparent acquaintances as she was stuck between the two. Was this newcomer an ally or foe? Such a strange situation.

_Shirabe said they hired him but he seems to be protecting me. What's up with this hot mercenary guy? _The Library Expedition Club member was clueless, completely appalled by this current play of events.

"Please don't call me by that title, it's really quite unfitting. Also, I cannot be compared with someone as incredible as Mana-senpai, she is on a whole other level. We just happen to be in the same business _per se_. Lastly Ms. Shirabe, you lot hired me to take out a certain Negi Springfield so everything else I do is of my own accord." Alastair pulled open his trench coat and holstered his two revolvers, sensing that the fighting had ended.

"I see. If that's the case then I have no choice but to retreat and report back to Fate-sama. Be forewarned, this is not the last time you will hear about this incident, Alastair Forrest." With this prediction, Shirabe vanished from all sight, transportation magic.

The mercenary lept from the cliff side landing gracefully on the ground beside the bewildered woman. Taking into consideration a proper greeting, with the removal of his hat, Alastair bowed ever so gently which was accompanied by a flush bright smile which was only inches from Haruna's own face, something that could definitely not be faked. This was absolutely sincere.

"Good day to you, Saotome Haruna..."

Haruna remained speechless and equally as breathless at the mere sight of the up close image of her rescuer. Her cheeks began to burn a bright crimson as Alastair's breathing brushed softly across her face.

"Ju-just...who are you?"

~End chapter one~

------------------

Me: Yay, now that I finished the first chapter, I have company! How did you like it Paru-san?

Paru: Why did you make me the damsel in distress? You should have used Honya-chan for this part, you make me sound too innocent. You write as me terribly! I should have beaten her ass! You need to improve before posting on FanFic...

Shirabe: Is that so? Would you like to back those words up?

Paru: Gah!? When did you get here?

Me: ~Leaves the room~ Shesh, they barely interacted in the true series, why did I make them seem like rivals? Heh heh, how troublesome. Anyway, until next time!


	2. Ch II: Seraphic Enigma

Piercing beams of light which continued to pour through the sky were breaching through the division of the full green tree branches of this immaculate lush forest. Upon entering the boundaries of this winding thicket and traveling through its maze-like layout, one would find themselves in the presence of an angelic basin. If the river leading into the edge of this pond was absent from the scenery, the surface would be like glass, perfectly still, undisturbed, endless. This was true for this forest is commonly one of the most peaceful and delicate settings in the Magical World itself.

But today was different; today someone took it upon herself to rekindle a few important exhausted memories. Memories that would change the course of her life. For the better or worse, who was to determine this? Just too much has happened these past couple of years. It was the ebony haired, white-winged Hanyo demon exorcist herself. The infamous Sakurazaki Setsuna whose name has been learned through all of the magical countries since her decision to make birth in the New World. Ripples tore through the surface of the lake as the definition of the perfect Japanese woman waded through the open water. The only thing blocking her wet naked body from being visible to anyone and everyone that happened to be passing through, though as completely illogical as that would be, was her celestial otherworldly wings which have been praised as the wings of an angel by her Ojou-sama.

Setsuna was busy combing her hands through each individual feather, cleaning them all thoroughly with a sense of carelessness, not like the usual Shinmeiryuu swordswoman that everyone has come to know and love. Maybe this is because of how much more comfortable she has become with her true self while living in such a place like the New World. She has taken sanctuary within the tiny village that she once collected bounties for two years ago. The same place she met with Konoe Konoka after Fate's attack on the transportation gates.

After the separation of Ala Alba; Konoe Konoka, Kagurazaka Asuna, and she have become near family, closer than anything Setsuna could have ever wanted. Though that does not stop her from dreaming for just a little more with her Ojou-sama. Just the mere thought of the Princess of the Old World made Setsuna blush horribly and to cause her to shiver ever so slightly within the brisk body of water. With a quick shake of her head, Setsuna attempted to wipe her mind of all things Konoka. She bent down and gently dipped her cupped hands into the water then poured it over her sable hair and let it run down her already wet body.

As Setsuna continued to cleanse her already flawless body, something caught the rim of her eyes. Some form of existence was speeding through the serpentine timberland in her direction. "Asuna-san, is that you?" The form of the shadowy figure continued its relentless storm towards the ethereal lake, towards Sakurazaki Setsuna. The indefinable obscurity's shape, size, and movements varied from Asuna's and the Hanyo realized this. Yuunagi, Setsuna's most loyal partner and sword, was carelessly sheathed upon her extra change of clothing on the riverbank and without moving a single muscle; Setsuna eyed the best possible time and method to secure her only current means of defense. Well, other than her more than capable unarmed combat skills.

Within the blink of an eye, the pond was being split in two as Setsuna bolted towards her garments and gear. She wrapped her hand tightly around the hilt of her blade and the moment she lifted it, it clashed with the sword of her masterful opponent's. The combating weapons were very similar in design which seemed odd to Setsuna at first, not just anybody could be so proficient with such a blade. The moment after these weapons met, Setsuna pushed away, separating the two, and blasted through the never ending forest, attempting to escape its borders. She was carrying Yuunagi in one hand and her clothing in the other. The maiden threw her towel around her body at the same time as retreating her immaculate wings with the look of extreme anxiety pressed in her facial features.

The slight hesitation the moment their swords met was more than enough time for Setsuna to catch a glimpse of the maverick and this caused her to realize the massive danger she had got mixed into somehow. "...Damn! Why is she here right now? Could Negi-sensei possibly be in danger again? I have to warn him somehow but I don't know where he is! Tsukoyomi..."

"Senpai, Setsuna-senpai, why must you run? If it were not for Fate-sama's orders I would have taken you all for myself that day. All for myself..." Tsukoyomi, loyal swordswoman advocate of Fate Averruncus, appeared swiftly in front of the fleeing Setsuna, causing her to jump back in shock. Tsukoyomi was standing pressed against one of the many saplings in the area for support and balance by reason of watching Setsuna fret in dismay. The idolizing enemy gladiator's legs were shaking violently and her cheeks were blazing crimson. Tsukoyomi ran her smooth tongue across the blunt end of her blade exotically which led to saliva streaming down to the hilt and from the corner of her stuttering mouth.

"You haven't changed at all Senpai. Just…looking at you in that state would usually be more…than enough to fuel my fantasies. But we have been separated for too long, I must have you all to myself!" The pintsized blade master steadily pushed herself from the tree in which was her only means of support. With each step Tsukoyomi took towards Setsuna, she took two steps back until finally she reached the breaking point, the point when she lost all reasoning of the situation and Setsuna darted back into the forestry, attempting to abandon her rival.

"This isn't good, this isn't good, this isn't good! How can I beat someone like her without any assistance? Last time…I had Asuna-san and we were still humiliated!" Setsuna was stammering over upright tree roots, dodging misplaced trunks, and swatting hanging foliage from in front of her path with the sheath of Yuunagi only to have come back to the place of origin for this dreaded tale. The panicking Shinmeiryuu found herself panting for every last breath she could possess herself to wrap her quant lips around and drive deep into her very lungs on, her hands and knees looking directly into the river where this all began.

"Senpai, if you are going to play hide and go seek, you shouldn't hide in the place I found you last time you know." Tsukoyomi was standing within inches of the hobbled Setsuna, sword already drawn and swinging. Although it does not seem like it at the time, Setsuna was not about to just roll over and die! She too unsheathed her blade and whipped it around, aiming for Tsukoyomi's bare arm. It seemed like Setsuna connected but so did the other woman, launching our hero into the depths of the lake.

"Oh no, this won't do. I guess I have no choice but to retreat. I won't let you get away from me every time Setsuna-senpai!" The seemingly unharmed Tsukoyomi vanished in an instant, leaving the pondering and death-defying Setsuna sinking closer and closer to the bottom of this body of water. Her enemy's blade swiped across her chest yet there was no blood, not even her towel was shredded. Her mind continued to process the last encounter over and over as Yuunagi slipped from her limp hand. Then it happened! Setsuna became wide eyed just gently flicker closed once more, slowly slipping into an unconscious state. Such a dangerous situation, losing her sense of judgment and gliding beneath the surface of the pond. She must have spotted some form of trickery in what had just happened!

_So that's how it is. That's Tsukoyomi's secret. I need to warn the other's somehow. We are all in grave danger. More so me I believe…_ As the last bit of light escaped her vision through closing lids, something wrapped around her waste and began to tug her to the surface. Setsuna was thrusted above and pulled to the shore.

Setsuna's eyes hesitantly opened, sporadically adjusting to the intake of light. After all that was said and done she leaned to an upright position and a double layer of blankets fell from her chest and landed in her lap. That was strange, was she not just fighting Tsukoyomi? As she continued to survey her surroundings, they became more and more recognizable. It was her bedroom, how did she end up here? A quick glance out the window proved that many hours had passed with it being nightfall and all.

The diameter of her forehead has been wrapped with bandages. This knowledge was acquired after a brush of her hair. So this obviously was not a dream as she was predicting, that battle really took place. When she slid off the edge of the bed on onto her feet, Setsuna realized that she was sporting her baby blue plaid pajamas. Someone must have changed her, but whom? Her ice cold fingers curled around the knob of the door and she pressed it open to reveal nothing but an unpopulated living room. There was some sort of noise though, maybe a sizzling? Also a smell, a delicate, delectable aroma which suited within Setsuna's nose. She had no choice to follow the alluring scent.

"Secchan, you're awake! I was so worried about you! Not even my healing magic was able to wake you up." Konoe Konoka, who was slaving over multiple pots and pans, dropped all of her projects and jumped into Setsuna's arms, tightening her own around the Hanyo woman. A faint sign of tears gathered at the corners of each eye but never fell. Konoka was someone special to Setsuna, someone she could never let anything happen to. A person who shall never know the true extent of her feelings for her. For if this happened…who could ever possibly predict the outcome?

"O-ojou-sama, please release me. I'm fine, really!" Another aspect in which Setsuna was not able to overcome. The direct feel and sympathy of Konoka. This event made Setsuna's entire face flare a deep rose color. After their exchange of well-being, Konoka went back to tending her simmering stovetop food, Setsuna was eager to discover what exactly happened after she lost consciousness.

"How did I end up back here, Ojou-sama?" Setsuna pulled a wooden chair from its resting position beside the dining room table and sat neatly in it, crossing her legs while facing Konoka, the most womanly thing she ever does. Konoka simply smiled as she carried about her positively unmatched cooking. She did not have a chance to answer before Setsuna received a barbaric knuckle in the back of her skull.

"I saved your sorry, reckless butt, that's how!" As loud and clueless as ever, it was Kagurazaki Asuna, fellow bounty hunter and protector of Konoe Konoka. Not to mention the Princess of the New World. Could irony be subject to their situation? The Princess of the New World willing to give her life to save that of the old? No matter, titles were never interchanged between these three so those petty things have little substance. "If it wasn't for me you'd probably still be at the bottom of that lake about now."

"Sorry I made you worry Asuna-san, it's just…I had a little mishap is all." Setsuna evacuated all current real world ordeals and entered a realm of thought. She returned to the moment before Tsukoyomi vanished. If what she was thinking to be true, who knows the extent of the danger that has bestowed them; Ala Alba.

"It sounded like you were talking to somebody, were you attacked?" Asuna noticed that Setsuna was not paying much attention but she needed to get the details from her either way! It would not be like her to pass up an opportunity to receive some details on some new event, she developed a love for gossip in these past two years.

Setsuna met Asuna's eyes with her own and studied them for a moment, thinking of the best possible was to describe what she encountered. Konoka was slowly gaining interest and eventually abandoned her own cooking to join their to-be conversation. "No, not physically anyway. We must find Negi-sensei and the others at all cost, it's all that matters right now. You're probably confused, let me explain..."

-----------------------------

Author's questions-

Just wondering, is a script-style story more appreciated or is how I am doing it acceptable? I'm kind of new at this whole FanFic thing. Also, a little bit of feedback wouldn't hurt, thanks! ^^


End file.
